


Never Let Me Go

by starfirenighthood



Series: Loving You [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Baby Shower, Cuz Jason is self deprecating, Feels, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Non-Explicit Sex, Omega Dick, Praise Kink, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Topping from the Bottom, bond marks, very slight Hurt/Comfort, ‘Re’-claiming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: The baby was almost here, and Dick had never felt so loved; his family, his friends, and his incredible mate. Now if only Jason could see himself through Dick’s eyes.





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> I bring to you the next installment in my little series. This has truly become one of my favorite things to write. It’s comforting and never fails to make me feel better. With that being said, enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Non-Explicit Sex and Language 
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters aren’t mine.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?” Dick asked for what felt like the hundredth time as they made their way toward Gotham.

Jason smiled to himself, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to look over at his mate. “It’s fine, Dick. This is your day and I want you to have fun. Don’t worry about me, I have some stuff I wanted to get done anyway.”

Dick was silent for a moment, before trying again “It’s not that I don’t want you there, I just-“

“Sh, I know, Dick. I told you, don’t worry about me. I want you to have fun with all your friends and enjoy yourself, you deserve it.”

Color rose to the Omega’s face as he reached for one of Jason’s hands, intertwining it with his own as he said “Thank you.”

Jason just smiled at him, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand as they made their way to Wayne Manor. True to their word; Barbara, Stephanie, and Cassandra were all throwing him a baby shower. They had invited pretty much every person Dick knew who would be interested in attending. It was more than he was ready for. Most of them he hadn’t seen in quite a while, so he was really excited and Jason knew that. Especially since the Omega hadn’t stopped talking about it all week. 

The girls and Dick both had told him he could stay for the shower, but Jason had politely declined. It’s not that he didn’t want to be there, he wanted to be wherever Dick was, but he had a plan of his own for the time Dick was at the shower. Plus, being around so many people wasn’t really his thing, and luckily for him he had a mate that understood that.

When they pulled up to the front door, Jason hopped out and helped Dick out of the car. Leading the pregnant omega up the stairs, Alfred greeted them at the front door and let them in. Jason made sure his mate was okay before reaching for him, arms encircling his waist as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“I’ll be back later tonight, Dick. I love you and have fun.” 

“I love you too” Dick smiled, worming his way closer as Jason chuckled. Pressing another kiss to his lips, Jason knew Dick wouldn’t move until he left so with that he thanked Alfred, blew his mate another kiss, and went on his way.

Dick watched him leave through the window for a moment, before Alfred offered him his arm. With a gracious smile the omega took it and the old butler lead him to the party. The girls had chosen the ballroom to have the baby shower. It was a beautiful space, but thankfully Dick’s shower would be nowhere close to filling up the room with guests. 

“There’s our mother to be” Barbara teased as Dick waddled in with Alfred’s assistance, the pregnant omega glaring at her playfully as she rolled up to him, “how are you doing today?”

“I’m doing good” Dick smiled, clasping the redhead’s hand tightly, “Thank you for this, Babs.”

“No need to thank me, the girls and I were so excited to do this” she replied with a smile, before gesturing over to an armchair they had brought in for him, “now sit and don’t even think about offering any help. This is your shower so you just sit back and relax.”

A flush spread over the omega’s face but he smiled, saying “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome” she smiled before rolling away to finish what she had been doing before Dick arrived.

It was weird and it felt wrong for him to just sit there while they worked. In all fairness, though, Dick was due in less than two months. He was huge and tired and a little uncomfortable. So, no matter how it bothered him, Dick stayed put and talked to the girls whenever they paused what they were doing. Of course Alfred was in and out, helping the girls and entertaining Dick. Then Dick realized he hadn’t seen Bruce or either of his brothers since he arrived.

“Hey, where’s Bruce, Tim, and Damian?”

“Oh, I think they had plans with Jason.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Dick asked “Really? He didn’t mention anything to me.”

Stephanie shrugged a shoulder, replying “They probably just all got food and simultaneously threatened Jason should he ever hurt you. You know, typical guy stuff.”

The omega rolled his eyes with a smile, chuckling “Well, glad I’m not a typical guy then I guess because that sounds lame.”

“There is nothing typical about you, Dick” Cassandra smiled, making the omega blush and grin shyly before dragging Cassandra into a hug. 

Finally after what seemed like forever the girls were finished, and just in time for the first guests to start arriving. Dick wasn’t at all surprised when Kori and Rachel showed up, the alien princess immediately zipping over and scooping him up in her arms with a huge grin.

“Oh, Dick, it is so nice to see you. My congratulations to you and Jason. You are positively glowing” she cooed, Dick laughing as Rachel stepped up beside the other ex-Titan with a small smile.

“Sorry, nothing could’ve helped me to keep her from carrying you around for at least an hour. She hasn’t stopped talking about this all week” Rachel said amusedly, grinning when Kori set him down just so he could pull the goth into a hug.

“I’m so glad you two could make it. Seems like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Mm, it has been too long. Perhaps we can see you again before the baby arrives” Kori said, once again scooping him up once he let go of Rachel making everyone laugh. 

Dick rolled his eyes affectionately, poking the alien in the cheek. “Sure you dork. You can show up any time, I know Jason loves you both.”

Smiling, Rachel said “Good thing he’s not here or I’d threaten him for knocking you up.”

“Agreed.” 

Once again the omega rolled his eyes with a smile as Babs, Stephanie, and Cassandra walked over greeting the two other women. Somehow Kori managed to give them all hugs while still holding the pregnant omega. Dick didn’t mind in the slightest, though. Him and the alien had been very close when they were on the Titans. She was still one of his closest friends, though he didn’t see her very often. Rachel had always been a good friend of his too, like a sister to him. It was only fitting the two women ended up together. They still lived around Jump City so he didn’t see them often. He’d have to make more of an effort, though, since he really wanted his child to call them ‘aunt’.

Soon after the rest of the guests began arriving and Dick couldn’t believe who the three girls had gotten to come. Selina was even there, who held him for almost as long as Kori had, though she couldn’t carry him. It was strange to see Selina, Diana, and Katherine all in the same room but Dick was absolutely on cloud nine. It seemed he was destined to constantly be held in someone’s arms since Donna was next in line who was followed by Dinah.

Clark even stopped by, offering him the most sincere congratulations and a warm hug. Some more of his ex-Titans briefly showed up; Gar, Victor, Wally, and Roy. They all congratulated him, teased him for getting knocked up which Dick glared at them for but knew they were genuinely happy for him. His baby girl was going to have a big family Dick thought to himself as he looked over the room, at all the different faces who cared about him.

He had never felt so loved.

The omega was so overwhelmed with love he just glowed. He floated from one person to the next until Alfred served them all some food, everyone finding a chair to sit. Dick munched on his food happily, allowing the chatter of everyone to wash over him. Barbara was sitting next to him, and jumped slightly when she intertwined their fingers, smiling at him. He returned the smile before nuzzling up to her, sighing contently as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

Most of the people in Dick’s family were alphas; Bruce, Jason, Damian, Katherine, and Barbara. It could get a little hectic, so many alphas all in such tight quarters. The best part about it though, was there were only two omegas; Dick himself, and Cassandra (three if you counted Selina). That meant the alphas constantly showered the omegas in attention and affection, always ensuring they were alright. It was in their biology, and Dick loved the comforting scent of an alpha he trusted so wholeheartedly.

“I’d say it’s time we opened the presents, wouldn’t you?” Barbara smiled, ruffling the omega’s hair lovingly.

Dick nodded excitedly, asking “Can we? I’ve been dying to open them.”

“We were aware, dork” Kori replied, poking him in the cheek like he had done earlier with a twinkle in her eye. 

“Well come on preggers, lets go open those gifts!” Stephanie said, bouncing out of her seat and offering Dick her hand.

Grinning, he accepted the help and with some effort stood up. Only to be led to a different chair in front of the presents. Everyone turned around in their seats, sipping at their drinks as Barbara wheeled up next to him. She was going to write down everything people gave him so he could send out thank you cards later. Stephanie and Cassandra were handing him gifts to open as everyone else watched with excitement.

Of course everyone knew it was a girl so there were plenty of baby clothes for her, and all the necessities that a baby needed. Some of the women in attendance were mothers themselves, and they knew what Dick should have or what he needed. All of their gifts were so thoughtful and heartwarming that the omega found himself tearing up more than once. Everyone else watched on in adoration, cheering and laughing. After he was done all he could do was make his way through the crowd again, hugging everyone. 

When it was getting late and most of the crowd had said their goodbyes, Dick immediately brightened when he saw Jason walk into the room. He made grabby hands and Jason chuckled, rolling his eyes fondly as he stooped down to press a kiss to his forehead. “Ah, there’s the other half” Rachel teased, smirking when Jason glared at her playfully before scooping Dick up and sitting in the chair with the omega curled in his lap.

Dick managed to suppress his whimper as he pressed his face into his mate’s neck, inhaling his scent with a sigh. Jason just rubbed his back soothingly, smiling as Kori started retelling him the first time Dick and her had met. He loved that story, especially when Rachel grumbled “You know, you could’ve kissed me for English instead of Dick.”

“He was the closest and he was nice!” 

The alpha snorted, rolling his eyes at the two as Donna walked over from where she had been helping Barbara with something. “Hi, Jason, how are you?” 

“I’m good” Jason smiled, looking down at Dick who was still curled into him, “How are you?”

Donna smiled, taking a seat in their little group as they talked amongst each other. Eventually Dick returned from his alpha induced haze and shifted in Jason’s grip so he could look at the girls. Babs, Steph, and Cass joined them too and they all chatted for a little while until Jason could feel Dick getting sleepy.

“Sorry guys but I think I better get this one to bed” Jason smiled, Dick just blinking at him sleepily.

Everyone said their goodbyes, Dick hugging and thanking all of them as they left. “Thank you, Babs” he smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek as she grinned. 

“You’re welcome, Dick” she smiled before getting a hug from Jason. Steph and Cass received the same treatment before Jason scooped up his mate and began carting him up the stairs. 

“We’re not going home?” Dick asked from the crook of his neck.

“Nah, I’m tired and you’re tired so we’ll just go home in the morning. Is that okay?”

Dick nodded, mouthing absentmindedly at Jason’s bond mark “As long as you’re here I don’t care.”

The alpha smiled, nuzzling his mate before stepping into Dick’s old bedroom. Jason hadn’t been in here since- Well, since before he died really. Immediately he was assaulted with all the old memories of them together in here, making out like the horny teenagers they were. Well, Jason supposed that was unfair to say. Yeah, they did make out, but it was always more than that. They had been together, even back then.

“You okay?” Dick asked, looking up at his mate with concern as he rubbed at his shoulders.

Jason nodded, swallowing a little harshly as he set Dick down on the bed. “Hey” Dick beckoned, grabbing his wrist and flashing him a small smile, “it’s okay. C’mere.”

The alpha was helpless to deny him as he crawled onto the bed only to be dragged down as Dick wrapped around him tightly. They were lying face to face in the dark, Dick gently tracing his mate’s features with a small smile. “I love you, Jason.”

“I love you, too.” 

Shaking his head, Dick wormed a little closer and whispered “Even if you don’t feel like it, you’ve still given me everything I’ve ever wanted. It doesn’t matter that we hit a few rough bumps in the middle, we’re together now. Aren’t you happy?”

“Of course I am, Dick. I just- I don’t feel like I’m ready. I’m scared that I’ll let you down, both of you” Jason admitted into the dark, getting irritated with himself at the tears forming in his eyes. 

“You put too much pressure on yourself, ves’tacha. You are an incredible mate, and you will be an incredible father. I’m scared too, but as long as we’re together I know we can overcome anything.” 

Jason was quiet for a moment, before dragging Dick into a toe curling kiss. “I love you, Dick” Jason murmured against his lips, the most beautiful, breathtaking smile lighting up the omega’s face.

“I love you too, Jason” he sighed, the two of them winding tight as Dick drifted off.

The younger lied awake, though. Thumb tracing patterns into his mate’s back as he stared up at the ceiling in the dark. Sighing to himself, he looked at Dick in the low light. He loved him, he loved him more than anything. Except, there was this pit of anxiety in his stomach.

When they were kids things were easy. They were an alpha and omega in love, the world wasn’t supposed to be this hard. Then Jason died, he came back just a little insane, and he hurt Dick. Hurt him a lot, claimed him in the heat of the moment and took off later. It wasn’t what Dick had wanted, and it wasn’t what Jason had wanted either. 

All of the things he had done wrong he still felt as if he had to try and make up for them somehow. He was trying his best, but was quickly making himself sick with worry. Could he be the man his mate, his _child_ needed? Fuck, he was going to be responsible for a child. He just hoped that she took after Dick, and not himself.  

Despite those thoughts, he managed to drift off into a fitful sleep for a few hours. He awoke in the morning to the feeling of fingers gently cupping his jaw and running through his hair. He couldn’t keep his lips from tilting upwards as a thumb brushed over his cheekbone. Peaking an eye open, he found Dick looking at him. His big blue eyes were brimming with emotion, scrutinizing every inch of his mate’s face as if he wanted to commit this moment to memory. The omega smiled when he noticed Jason had opened his eyes, shifting to press a kiss to the end of his nose.

Jason made a soft noise in the back of his throat, before wrapping his arms around Dick and pulling him impossibly closer. The omega smiled, cuddling up to his mate and pressing kisses into his neck. Despite how Jason was trying to hide it, he could feel the anxiety radiating off of him. He wanted Jason to know he wasn’t going anywhere and what happened didn’t matter anymore.

The omega would have to think of a way to prove it to him.

“We should get dressed and then head downstairs” Jason murmured, but not attempting to move.

“I don’t have a change of clothes.”

Jason pressed a kiss to his cheek and winked at his mate. “I brought a change of clothes with me when I came to get you. I had a feeling we’d stay the night.”

“Oh, so it was your master plan all along, huh?”

“Yup” Jason grinned, motioning to the bag on the floor by the bed. 

Shaking his head, Dick muttered “What am I gonna do with you?” 

The alpha shrugged, smiling at him with a fondness that melted Dick’s heart. So Dick kissed him, a twinkle in his eye. Then Jason sat up with a sigh, his mate whining and complaining about having to get up. “Come on, Dick. Maybe Alfred made you pancakes.”

Immediately Dick was up and out of bed, pregnant or not he was dressed in under two minutes and waiting for Jason at the door. The alpha laughed, shaking his head affectionately as he changed. Jason shot a glare at Dick as he whistled at him when he undressed, rolling his eyes at himself when his face heated up. 

“Little Wing, I’ve seen you naked at least a thousand times and you’re still blushing?”

“Shut up” the alpha grumbled, trying to pout but failing when Dick stood up on his tippy toes and kissed him, “no fair, you can’t be all adorable when I’m trying to pout.” 

Dick smiled as his mate’s arms wrapped around his waist, a soft sigh escaping him as Jason nosed into his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you, too” Jason smiled, pressing another kiss to his forehead, “Come on, let's go get you some of Al’s pancakes.” 

The omega was out the door and waddling down the hallway as fast as he could go and Jason laughed. Shaking his head, he gathered up all their things before following after his mate. Dick was waiting for him by the stairs, afraid to go down them by himself.

Without a moment's hesitation Jason handed Dick the bag and then scooped him up, carrying him down the stairs. “You’re going to spoil me, now I’ll never walk up and down stairs again” Dick teased, grinning at Jason.

Smiling, the alpha pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Spoiling you is just so much fun.”

Dick laughed, pulling his mate down into a kiss when he was set down on the main level. The two of them walked into the dining room, Jason’s arm curled around his waist. They were so obviously lovesick. Tim and Damian were already up for school, sitting at the table and watched the two of them sit down.

“Good morning” Dick sighed, worming his way under Jason’s arm as the alpha chuckled.

The beta watched them with a small smile, before asking “How are you feeling, Dick?”

“Pretty good, I don’t really have morning sickness anymore” he replied, before a plate of pancakes was set down in front of him. 

Looking up at his mate with puppy dog eyes, Jason sighed but stood up and walked into the kitchen. Damian and Tim watching in confusion and then disgust when Jason came back with tomatoes and cream cheese. “You’re the best” Dick grinned, giving his mate a kiss before grabbing for the cream cheese. 

“Grayson, that is repulsive” Damian snarked, nose wrinkling in disgust as Dick happily ate his breakfast.

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it, Lil D.” 

Damian shook his head, grumbling to himself and Tim laughed. The boys had to go to school shortly after, and after Dick and Jason had said their goodbyes they got in their car, Jason driving out through the Manor’s big, heavy gates. On the way home Dick rambled on and on about his baby shower, all the gifts piled in the backseat and trunk. Jason just smiled and listened, looking over with a twinkle in his eye when Dick intertwined their hands on the center console with a smile.

Once they arrived home, Jason parked and helped Dick out of the car. ”I’ll come down and grab everything later, I have something to show you first” Jason smiled, locking the car as Dick rose an eyebrow.

“Show me what?” 

“You’ll see” the alpha smiled, grabbing his hand and leading him inside. 

Dick was dying with curiosity as he was lead up to their apartment door. “Close your eyes” Jason murmured, waiting until Dick did what he was told before opening the door and leading him inside.

Quietly Dick stood in the entryway, eyes closed as he heard Jason close and lock the door behind them. Hands settled on his hips from behind, until Jason whispered in his ear “Alright, open.” 

Opening his eyes, Dick looked around and gasped. There were no more boxes. Everything was unpacked and put together. Their furniture was all in place, paintings hung on the walls, and Dick found his eyes tearing up. “You unpacked everything?” Dick asked in a sort of daze, turning to look at his mate. 

With a smile, Jason pressed a kiss to his cheek before saying “That’s not even the best part, go down the hall.”

Dick was a little confused but did as he was told, frowning when he noticed the baby’s room door was closed. His eyes widened when Jason ushered him to go inside. “You didn’t” he breathed, face in complete surprise as he looked over at his mate. 

“But I did” the alpha smiled, before opening the door for him. 

Hands coming up to cover his mouth, Dick found himself crying as he stepped inside. The walls were painted a soft purple, a beautiful white crib against one wall with a small mobile above it. There was a white changing table, everything they would need tucked neatly in the drawers. All the decorations he had chosen carefully placed or hung on the wall. Still plenty of space for all the baby clothes and useful gifts he had received. It was everything he had been planning and wanting, just never having the energy or time to finish it.

“How- When did you do all this?” Dick asked in wonder, walking around the room and taking in everything.

Jason was watching him from the doorway, a hip and his head resting against the door frame as he smiled. “Yesterday while you were at the shower; Bruce, Tim, and Damian came over and helped me.” 

The omega was speechless, taking in the rest of the room before turning to face his mate. Jason pushed off the door frame and walked over, Dick willingly going into his arms as he curled against Jason. “I can’t believe you did all this for me, Jay” Dick breathed, nuzzling his neck as tears stained his cheeks.

“I know how much moving and not having the baby’s room done was stressing you out, so I thought I could help” Jason murmured, smiling as Dick’s arms wound around him. He wrapped his own around the omega’s waist, holding him close.

“Jason, I can’t even express to you how much this means to me” Dick said in a dazed wonder, pulling back to look his mate in the eyes, “Thank you.” 

Wiping away some of his tears, Jason pulled him into a gentle kiss murmuring “You’re welcome, Bluebird.” 

Dick found himself nearly trembling, overwhelmed in the best possible way as Jason looked at him with concern. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” the alpha asked, running his hands up and down his back.

The omega couldn’t think, his brain a muddled mess as he looked up at his mate. Reaching up, he pulled Jason down into another kiss. He didn’t know how to say what he wanted, but it seemed like Jason already knew as he took his shaking hands in his own. “You want to go to bed?” he asked quietly, and Dick nodded. 

With a smile Jason lead him out of the baby’s room and down the hall into their room, before closing the door. Dick was breathing hard, his gaze intense and Jason was mesmerized. Then the omega was kissing him passionately, a moan getting trapped in the back of the alpha’s throat. Dick’s hands were running over his body, leaving fire in their wake as he pulled at his mate’s clothes. 

Wordlessly Jason complied, tugging his shirt off over his head and groaning when Dick went to mouthing at his throat. He tilted his chin up, baring his throat to him and it was such an act of submission that it had Dick’s head spinning as he dragged his teeth against the column of his throat. The alpha’s grip on his hips was helping to keep him grounded as he tugged off his own shirt. Jason’s hands ran across his swollen belly, a hum in his throat that turned into a pleasure filled gasp as those fingers pinched at one of his nipples.

Dick’s hands slid down his muscular chest, nails dragging lightly as he did until he reached Jason’s jeans. He began to tug them off, and Jason let him until he was standing naked in their bedroom. The omega was still kissing him stupid, and Jason reached down to tug off Dick’s own pants. When they were pooled around his ankles, Dick kicked them away without missing a beat in their heated lip lock. 

Then Jason was moving them towards their bed as their tongues tangled together. Except Dick surprised him when he pushed Jason back on the mattress, waiting until his mate was settled against the sheets on his back before crawling over the top of him. Jason’s hands went back to resting against the other’s hips, leaning upwards to meet Dick’s lips once more. Then Dick ground his hips against the other’s, making Jason moan and break their kiss to let his head fall back against the pillows.

“Lube” Dick breathed, hips still rolling and Jason fumbled for the drawer in their nightstand. Unable to think with the way they were rubbing together as he dug around blindly for the tube.

Dick was smiling down at him, eyes shining with adoration and Jason felt himself begin to flush. Then he was grabbing the tube from Jason, pouring lube onto his own fingers. Jason wanted to protest, but found the words stuck in his throat when Dick smiled at him.

Bottom lip tugged between his teeth, Dick let out a noise as his face flushed and his eyelashes fluttered. Jason was breathless and watched Dick’s face as he slowly sank a finger inside of himself: enamoured. The way Dick reacted to every movement of the digit inside of him had Jason panting, wanting nothing more than to be inside of him. Patiently he waited, but couldn’t keep his hands from wandering across Dick’s body. 

All Jason could do was watch as his mate fell apart on top of him. The mewl that left Dick’s lips when he added a second finger made Jason moan, hands squeezing his hips. As he stretched himself, Dick never once looked away from Jason. Then he added another, making even more noise as he fingered himself. His face was flushed, but the look of hunger on Jason’s face had his fingers moving that much faster.

Moaning, Dick’s thighs began to tremble as he clutched at the bedsheets below them with his free hand. Jason couldn’t keep his hips from shifting at the noises his mate was making, though they couldn’t go very far with all of Dick’s weight atop of them. Dick was fucking himself with earnest, and Jason was going crazy with need. Dick’s eyes fluttered and he chewed on his lip, looking down at Jason with love and lust clouding those blue eyes and Jason couldn’t take it anymore.

Finally, unable to help himself, Jason let out a whimper. “Please, Dick” he begged, and immediately Dick stopped and flashed him a smile. 

“Since you asked so nicely-“

He removed his fingers with a whimper, reaching for the tube again and spreading lube onto Jason. Then he was shifting, practically vibrating with arousal as he slowly sank down onto his mate. Jason practically snarled, toes curled as his fingers squeezed Dick’s hips so tightly it was painful. Except the omega didn’t care, was too busy whining high in his throat as he closed his eyes until he was fully seated on his mate. He took a minute, trying to calm down and catch his breath and eventually Jason’s grip lessened a small bit. 

Dick moved his hips, and Jason swore his eyes rolled into the back of his head from the pleasure. “Ooh, Jason” Dick moaned, hands splaying across his mate’s chest as he set a slow, steady rhythm, “Alpha.” 

Jason tried to move his hips at the sound, but found it nearly impossible with Dick’s weight. All he could do was lie there and hold on for dear life. The thought sent a thrill up Jason’s spine.The sound of their skin slapping together was enough to make Dick dizzy, and he found his mouth moving without his permission.

“Look at you, Jay. So wrecked and flushed for your omega, my pretty alpha” he groaned out, whimpering when Jason grazed his prostate. 

_“Dick.”_

The omega planted his hands on his mate’s chest, using his strong legs for more leverage. Jason was in awe at the beautiful, moaning mess atop of him. It was all so much, all the feelings that came rushing up in his throat at the sight. It was almost more than he could handle. 

“Jason, _oh_ , ves’tacha- I love you. You’re perfect, Little Wing” Dick moaned, and Jason choked on a pleasure filled sob, “you’re so good to me. So beautiful. I love you.” 

The words were stuck in his throat, unable to ask for what he wanted but somehow Dick looked at him and he just _knew._ Leaning down, Dick kissed him fiercely before sliding a hand up to grip at his hair and pulling his head back to expose his throat to him. The alpha in him snarled, but immediately it died on his lips when Dick sank his teeth into the scar of his bond mark; reclaiming him. Jason called out Dick’s name as he came, fingers clawing at the bed sheets desperately as he sobbed.  

Dick moaned in his ear, bouncing a couple more times before he painted Jason’s stomach with a moan of his name. The omega pulled back slightly, licking at the bite apologetically and pressing a lazy kiss to it. Gently Jason rolled them so they were on their sides facing each other, both of them sweating and panting. The omega smiled at him before baring his own throat, and Jason sprang forward to sink his own teeth into his neck once more without hesitance. 

By the time they calmed down, Dick was half asleep and practically purring. “I love you, Jason. Thank you for doing that for me” Dick murmured, sleepy eyes sparkling with adoration.

Jason smiled, running a hand through his hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I wanted to do something nice for you, and I just-“ Jason cut himself off, instead choosing to nuzzle into his neck.

Sighing softly, Dick nuzzled up against him murmuring “Jason, you don’t need to prove to me you’re a good mate because you already are. In fact, you’re the best. You’re close to perfection, Little Wing.”

The alpha pressed a kiss to his mark, whispering “So are you” and Dick smiled before kissing him. 

“Now we’re claimed the right way, and what happened before doesn’t matter anymore” Dick mumbled, pressing a kiss to his nose. 

“Promise?” 

“I promise.”

Jason nodded, sighing and pulling his mate close. They were almost asleep when Jason asked quietly “Dick?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think I’ll be a good father?”

The omega was silent for a moment, before pressing his lips to his forehead. “Of course. You’ll be the fun dad, and the one who threatens to beat the shit out of her boyfriends or girlfriends who hurt her. She’ll look up to you for how brave and strong you are, and she’ll know you’ll always be on her side no matter what.” 

“She’ll love you just as much, if not more, than I do” Dick smiled, wiping away a tear from his mate’s eye, “you’ll be amazing, Jason.”

“I love you” he whimpered, nosing into Dick’s throat and clutching onto him.

Dick smiled softly, pressing his lips to his temple and running his hands over his back soothingly. “I love you too” until they both fell asleep, curled up tight and clinging to each other.

After that, the last two months of his pregnancy seemed to pass by in a flash. With the baby room done all Dick had to do was sit around and read baby books. Jason kept the apartment clean, made sure Dick went on walks every now and then or they went to visit the family. Some of them came over to their apartment; family and friends from far away.

Kori and Rachel kept their promise and came to visit. It was so much fun that Dick completely forgot about how much his back and feet hurt, the uncomfortableness of being so heavy finally setting in. The doctor had said the last few months he’d be insatiable for sex, not the same soul consuming desire as his heat, but he’d jump Jason any chance he could get.

That, he definitely did. Jason couldn’t complain, of course. It was some of the best sex he's ever had. The days ticked by and the due date loomed closer and closer. The closer it got the more anxious Dick and Jason became and the more the family held their breath.

When the moment finally did arrive, it was only fitting that they weren’t prepared. May 16th was still a little over a week away, and it was a muggy, Tuesday night when Dick awoke with a start. For a second he was confused on why he had woken up so suddenly, when a wave of pain washed over him and he gasped, clutching at his abdomen and nearly screaming when he noticed the sheets were wet beneath him. 

“Jason!” Dick called, swatting at his mate who instantly shot up in bed. 

“What? What’s wrong?” he asked frantically, hands going to soothe him.

“It’s happening, oh my god, it’s happening.” 

Frantically Jason launched out of bed, rushing over to help his mate up as he said “Now? The baby’s coming now? Oh my god.”

Dick accepted his hands, grimacing as he stood before another wave of pain washed over him. The alpha was in a panic, unsure of what to do as he rushed around the room looking for the bag they had packed for this exact moment. Except of course he couldn’t remember where he put it. Where did he put that damned thing? He swore- 

The exasperated and slightly amused _“Alpha”_ made the younger man pause, before rushing back over to Dick. 

“What? What’s wrong?”

Cupping his mate’s face in his hands, Dick took a calming breath and urged Jason to do the same. “Breathe, Jay. Just breathe, I need you to calm down.”

Jason closed his eyes, doing exactly as he was told as he took a deep, calming breath and let Dick’s soothing voice wash over him. “We’re going to be fine. The bag is on the dining room table and so are the keys. We just need to grab them and get down to the car and drive to the hospital” he murmured, eyes tearing up and Jason found his own tearing up as well, “we’re going to be parents.”

“Okay, okay. I love you” Jason murmured, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“I love you too. Now let’s go have a baby” Dick smiled, taking Jason’s hand as they made their way into the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Well what did you think? I love this one. Not much happens but I think that’s okay. In the next one we’ll meet the baby. About time right? If you liked this don’t forget to leave kudos, bookmark, comment, or all 3! Please and thank you ;)


End file.
